


Evil Daniel snippet

by Frostfire



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Absolute Power, Evil Daniel, Humor, M/M, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/pseuds/Frostfire
Summary: Elizabeth gives AP Daniel a present when he visits Atlantis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, synecdochic and I were chatting, and I was refreshing and refreshing and REFRESHING the flist, and there was NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING, and so I asked her for something to write.
> 
> And she gave me a few prompts to choose from: 1. Jack calls Daniel up like thirty seconds after the Odyssey gets them back to Earth, wanting to know what Atlantis was like. 2. Daniel and John, eating dinner together in the mess hall on Atlantis, while everyone else is off trying to blow up the Supergate. 3. Elizabeth apologizing to Daniel for all the shit she put him through when she was in charge of the SGC, because she *totally gets it now*. 4. John sucking cock. (Hey, it's a theme, what can I say.) 5. Anything set in the Absolute Power dream world, since I watched that episode again tonight and I love Evil Overlord Daniel more than my panties can say. 6. Cam trying to get Daniel to bond with him and Daniel having *nothing of it*.
> 
> And so I looked them over, and I pondered, and I pondered, and I thought, "Hey, a couple of these could go together," and then I thought, "What if I put them ALL together?" and, well, if you've read the prompts, you can imagine. Or maybe you don't want to imagine.
> 
> OR MAYBE YOU DON'T HAVE TO.

“Hey, Jack,” said Daniel, “can I call you back? I’m a little busy—no, Atlantis is great. I’m having a great time.”

“Bet you a pizza that I’m better at that than he is,” said Cameron, leaning against the wall. “Mushroom and sausage.”

“I highly doubt it,” said Daniel, and ran his thumb down Sheppard’s temple. He closed his eyes. Opened them again. “No, Jack, I wasn’t talking to you. How are the surrender negotiations going? I don’t want to have to come back there and deal with the Priors myself—good. That’s good,” he said, and it was half to Sheppard, who had just done something with his tongue.

Elizabeth was peering out through her office window. Daniel took a breath, pushed further into John’s mouth and got a choked-off appreciative noise.

Now Elizabeth’s head was poking out the door. “How is he?”

“He’s fine,” said Daniel. “You know, I don’t _require_ an Atlantean personal slave. As you can see, I brought my own.”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” said Cameron. “What’s with him?”

“He’s very good at his job,” said Elizabeth. “I just—Dr. Jackson, I wanted to fully demonstrate how sorry I am—I’ve reached a fuller understanding of these matters—”

“Yeah, Jack, they’ve got this great hospitality system in place,” said Daniel. “I’m getting the official greeting now, so really, I’m going to have to call you back. Yes. You too. I’ll see you when I get back.” He snapped the phone shut. “You can shut the wormhole down now, Dr. Weir,” he said. “And I—accept your apology. Hold on just a minute.” He slipped the phone into his pocket and reached down, sliding his fingers through John Sheppard’s hair, tilting his head back _just right_ —

“Oh, good,” said Elizabeth, relieved. “John’s one of our best, you know.”

“I believe it,” said Daniel, zipping up and looking down at John, who was sprawled back on the gleaming floor, wiping his mouth.

“Right,” muttered Cameron.

Daniel smiled. Atlantis. _Atlantis_. “Well, Dr. Weir, I’ve finally arrived,” he said. “What shall we see first?”


End file.
